The goal of Siteman Cancer Center (SCC) Administration is to provide cutting edge research support for investigators, in order to facilitate development and growth of collaborative grants, clinical trials, and publications. SCC Administration supports the 270 SCC members, 8 research programs, 13 cores (11 full and two developing), and research working groups by providing: Administrative oversight of research programs and shared resources Administration of Research Development Award Program (seed grant mechanism) Administration of the SCC membership process Coordination of research seminars, workshops, and retreats Leadership or assistance in developing collaborations between investigators for new research initiatives Planning, coordination, and execution of multi-project research grants (e.g., SPOREs, PPGs) Targeted communication of cancer-related funding opportunities to SCC members Assistance for the SCC Director in recruitment of new faculty Development and management of computer databases and other information systems tools Fiscal management and consultation Space and equipment management Administrative leadership ofthe SCC strategic planning process Management ofthe Cancer Biology Pathway (doctoral training program) within the Division of Biology and Biomedical Sciences Administration of the SCC Summer Opportunities program SCC World Wide Web page development and maintenance